The Reunion
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: The Davenport family is having a reunion. But what can go wrong? And how Kaz, Skylar and Olive are able to help them? Santa Gift for Oliver McFly!


**Hey people! This is my Santa Gift for Oliver McFly. I updated a little bit late and I apologize to everyone. I hope you like it. :)**

Family Reunion is something special for me, however, I feel a little strange about today. Since Bree and I left Mission Creek in order to join Elite Force everything is different. Mr. Davenport spends most of his time with Naomi, Adam and Leo are on the island taking care of the students. Only Douglas is left in the house but after what Reese did to him, his vision is impaired.

We act different on the team, too. Skylar spends most of her time with Oliver and Kaz does not act like always.

Today, we are going back home. I really can't wait to see my brothers and spend time with them.

Bree is preparing our stuff and I am sitting on the couch, watching TV, waiting for her.

"Hey Chase." I hear Kaz's voice.

"Hey Kaz, what's up?" I ask and decrease the volume a bit.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go back?"

"Of course I am. I kinda missed Adam and Leo."

Before he answers, Bree is already in the living room.

"Come on! Take Douglas and climb me." She tells me and I call my father.

He comes upstairs, I grab his hand and we climb Bree.

We are in the front door of the house in an instant. Bree knocks the door and Mr. Davenport opens it holding Naomi.

"Hey cutie." Bree greets our little sister and gets in.

"Hello guys. Welcome." He greets us with a smile on his face.

We walk in. Mr. Davenport helps my father sit on the couch and I run on the elevator being followed by Bree.

As soon as we reach the lab, I march through the doors and notice my brothers playing ping pong. Fortunately, my uncle changed the lab back to its original state. It is not a nursery for babies anymore.

"Hey boys." Bree says and they immediatelly turn back.

"Guys." Leo yells smiling and hug us.

"What happened to your face?" Adam asks me in a cold tone, looking at the scratches on my head.

I forgot to mention that my older brother and I had a fight a month ago and we haven't talked ever since. Adam supports that it's dangerous for me to take part in saving superheros. I know he is trying to protect me but I am sick of this. I am a Bionic Hero and I can take care of myself.

"I had an accident on a mission." I reply, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"He almost killed himself. He was thrown out of a window and I had to save him." Bree continues, making my brother angry at me.

Adam doesn't answer, he just walks upstairs.

Bree follows him so I stay down with Leo.

"So what's up?" I inquire without waiting for an answer.

"You know, many stuff is going on. Oh, Taylor is my girlfriend now. She is joining us tonight at dinner."

"That's great. I met a girl too… But she turned out to be evil and hurt Douglas."

"I am sorry about that." He says in a sympathetic tone.

Suddenly everything start moving. "Earthquake." I yell and we hide under the cyberdesks.

After a few minutes, the earthquake is over. Leo and I stand up and stare at eachother. His clothes are covered in dust, it must be from roof cause it almost collapsed and our capsules are broken.

"Are you alright?" I ask Leo who seems confused.

"Yeah, you? And what was that?"

"It was a strong earthquake, I guess." I tell him and touch my forehead, noticing there is blood on it.

"Are you sure, you're okay? He asks again and I nod.

We head upstairs and see Adam, Bree, Mr Davenport, Tasha and Naomi under the living room table. Skylar, Oliver and Kaz are also in here, Kaz and the rest of the family is still under the table.

"Guys are you alright?" Oliver wonders out loud.

"We are." Everybody speaks.

2 minutes pass and another earthquake strikes. Everything starts shaking but this time I can't move, something hits me in the head and I pass out.

(Bree)

Oliver and Skylar hide in time but Chase falls on the floor unconcious. A part of the wall traps him under it and hiss head is full of blood. I am really scared about him.

I take a peak at my clock and it seems to be 3 earthquake stops eventually and we stand up, running to Chase's side.

Adam frees him and puts him on the couch. Mr. Davenport is checks his pulse when the house starts shaking again, this time only to injure Oliver.

"Oliver no." Skylar screams and saves him before he got hurt more. She puts his head on her lap, terrified.

"We have to take them to the hospital, now." Tasha suggests holding Naomi tightly in her arms.

"I'll bring the car. Get Chase and Oliver." Mr. Davenport says and walks to the garage.

(Skylar)

We arrive at the hospital and some nurses take the two boys away. The truth is that I am really afraid for them, especially for Oliver. We have a great relationship the latest month. He takes me out for dinner, he offers me flowers, moreover he kisses really well.

I turn my head to the left, looking for Bree but she is not there. Maybe she went to cafeteria to get something. So, I just sit there waiting with Kaz next to me. Adam and Leo have gone for a walk and Tasha is on the pediatrician's room taking an update on the baby.

"What if they don't make it?" I whisper.

"Skylar, Oliver is a superhero, he will pull through easily and Chase is Chase. He always pulls through."

We are waiting there for an hour till the doctor shows up. No one of the others has returned, something that worries me a lot.

Mr. Davenport approaches the man, leaving Douglas on the seats.

"How is my son?" He asks worried.

"Mr. Davenport, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure." He answers and follows him.

I just stay there with tears in my eyes.

(Donald)

I march behind the boys' doctor towards his office. When we reach it, he opens the door waving at me to go inside.

He sits on his black leather chair, staring at me.

"Take a seat Mr. Davenport."

I obey and sit down too. "So what is it?"

"Well, I'll start with Oliver. He has some superficial injuries but he is gonna be fine. He should be up soon."

"What about Chase?"

"Chase suffered many internal injuries. Fortunately his bionics protected him but there is a major chance that he won't pull through. The only thing we can do is wait. "

His words are echoed in my ears like a bomb. My boy, Chasey cannot die, he is meant to save the world. He just can't die.

I don't say anything to him, I just walk to the waiting room. Skylar, Kaz, Douglas and Tasha with the baby are there.

"How is Oliver, Mr. Davenport?" Skylar asks.

"He is okay, you can see him. Room 201." I tell her, looking at the floor.

She smiles and runs to his room.

I go closer to my family who seems worried. Douglas must have sensed my sadness cause a tear runs from his cheek.

"Donnie, what is going on with Chase?" He inquires.

I do not reply to that, I grab his hand and we go to our son's room, leaving my wife there.

(Skylar)

Oliver is lying on the hospital bed sleeping. He is such an angel. I am sitting on the chair next to him, holding his hand while Kaz is outside.

"S-Skylar?" A whisper is coming from the bed.

"Oliver! You are awake." I exclaim happily and hug him. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I will always be here for you, Skylar. But where am I?" He asks confused examining the place around him.

"You are in the hospital. You had an accident. There was an eathquake. Remember? "

"Not much. Are you alright?" He asks sitting up a bit.

"Yes, my love, I am. I saved both of us in time."

"Skylar, I just want to tell you that I am the luckiest man in the world. Since I met you, my life has a meaning. To meet you was a blessing to me. Thank you for being here."

His words are so truthful. Day to day, I love him more and more.

I get up from the seat and sit on his bed, still holding his hand.

"Oh Oliver, I will never stop loving you." I tell him and start kiss him. Kaz is watching us from the window, smiling.

(Donald)

Douglas and I insert Chase's room and we see Bree standing there next to him, holding a needle. Adam and Leo are also on the room, sitting on the couch, staring at the floor without moving. Something weird is going on.

"Bree, what's wrong?" I inquire.

"The boy must die. My master wants him dead."

"Bree stop." Douglas and I shout and go closer but soon both of us find ourselves on the wall. And this is the moment that I look at her eyes. Tritop App. "Bree please, you don't have to kill your brother."

"Indeed." Another voice is heard. A tall man inserts the room, holding the Tritton App remote in his hands.

"Who are you?" I ask leaning on the wall, watching Douglas trying to understand where he is.

"People call me Rodicius." He answered.

"So, you are the famous hero who lost his powers on Mighty Med. What do you want from my son?"

"Your son is the weak link of the team. And your daughter… Your daughter injured me severely a couple weeks ago. After she kills the boy, I am gonna destroy her." He tells me and commands Bree to continue her job.

I watch as Chase's pulse is decreased minute by minute until he flatlines.

"No…" I scream and my face immediatelly blushes from anger. I want to attack him even though my whole body hurts from the fall. I make an attempt to stand up and manage to do it but leaning on the wall.

"You are so pathetic. You will never beat me." Rodicius says with an evil smile on his face.

He takes a gun out of his pocket and points at me. Suddenly, something runs around him, creating a huge wave of air, making him dizzy. And… it's Skylar. She throws me the remote and I remove the Tritton App from all my children. I also help my brother to stand up.

"I got him Mr. Davenport." Skylar announces relieving me.

"That's right. We got you, Rod. See? I said it again." Someone else is heard from the door. I take a peak and notice Oliver coming in, being supported by Kaz.

"Call the doctor, now." I scream. Skylar uses her superspeed to bring him in the room.

(Kaz)

Rodicius got captured by Mr. Davenport's men so we are all safe.  
We are currently in Oliver's room, waiting for the doctor to inform us about Chase. The others are in a mess. I want to cheer them up but I don't know how.

"So, what were you planning on doing before the earthquake?" I ask receiving glares from everyone.

"What are you doing?" Oliver tells me grabbing my hand.

"I am trying to make them feel better."

"You are not helping."

"What about you and Skylar?" I ask.

"Nothing new. We are still in love. What about you and Bree?"  
"Shh, I haven't talked to her." I reply when I notice the doctor coming.

Chase's family run to him bombardizing him with questions.

"Chase will be fine." The medical operator says. "There was poison inside the needle but we cured him. His condition is still critical due to his injuries and he has to stay down for a month at least but he should wake up soon.

The doctor leaves the room and the whole family hugs each other. All of them except Bree. She sits there alone, looking out of the window.

I march close to her. "Hey, aren't you happy about Chase?"

"Hey." She smiles. "No but I almost killed him. I am the worst sister in the world." Bree starts crying and I hug her. "It's gonna be alright!"

(Chase)

Everything is so quiet. I don't know if I should wake up or not. A part of me wants stay unconscious cause if I open my eyes, Adam will be there to yell at me. My body feels really sore and everything hurts so bad.

I finally open my eyes and adjust to the envirroment. Everyone is there, staring at me. I try to sit up but I am pulled back by my uncle.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Long story short, you almost die. Bree almost kill you." Kaz says and receives a punch from Bree.

"Hey Chasey, I am glad you are okay." Adam tells me smiling.

He really forgave me.

"I am glad too. Seriously guys, why am I in the hospital? And why it feels like I got hit by a giant foot?"

"Oh, you have two broken bones, some stiches on your head and you won't be able to sit up for a month at least." Kaz says again making me receiving a weird look from me..

"Kaz shut up." Skylar yells.

"Why Bree almost killed me?" I wonder loudly.

My family explained me the whole story from the beggining and I just start laughing without having a specific reason. I am just glad that my family and friends are alright.

(A month later)  
(Chase)

It's been already a month since I left from hospital and today is the first day I get to walk. We are in Centium City with Mr. Davenport and Douglas. The first one is by my side all day and treats me like a baby.

I am currently in my new bedroom which contains a bed and I am lied down on it. The door opens and my uncle comes in.

"Ready for a small walk?"

"Of course."

He comes to my side, takes my hand and helps me stand at my feet. We exit the room making a small walk on the hall when the bathroom's door opens and I see a beautiful blonde girl coming out of it.

"Hey." She greets.

"Hi, I am Chase."

"I am Christine. I am Bree's friend."

"That's cool." I tell her and leave a groan.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Mr. Davenport insists.

"Can you join us Christine?" I ask.

"Sure. Bree and the others are in a mission so I am just here waiting for them."

We all walk into the room and sit on the bed. My uncle leaves and we are alone. I think Christine is gonna be an interesting person!

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
